Green Orchard (Terminal Secrets)
Green Orchard 'is a character in the radioplay series Terminal Secrets. H'e appears as one of the main characters in the pilot episode, DOSE. Biography Green Orchard was an earth pony farmer who worked in food production for Stable 81. Like most of his fellow stable dwellers, he was afflicted with the "Necrocerebriosis" disorder (which was created as part of the Stable 81 experiment). He would get painful migraines after going a day or so without a dose of the prevention serum. He was lucky to fall in love with a mare who was immune to the disorder, Saffron. They hoped more than anything that their daughter Pink Pippin would carry the immunity as well. When she gets her cutie mark, the family are thrilled to find out she is indeed immune. Her cutie mark turned out to be a scientific flask, which would lead her to be selected for the medical division. Green Orchard was very proud of his daughter, but other relationships in his life were changing rapidly. His friend Lug Nut was descending into drunken rage after his wife committed suicide. He did his best to provide support for Lug Nut, but couldn't dissuade him from his increasingly unbalanced ramblings. Because of this, Green Orchard had to slowly distance himself from Lug Nut to focus on his daughter. Years later, Green Orchard would be surprised to hear Lug Nut's conspiracy theories becoming more popular among the stable dwellers who were also concerned about the rise in suicides and effectiveness of the serum. This would soon reach a tipping point when a mechanic discovered a secret HVAC system connecting the medical level to the Stable's air system. Lug Nut led a mob to the Overmare's office and the political instability caused the scientists to lock down their lab as well. Green Orchard soon started suffering from the Necrocerebriosis migraines as Saffron and Pink Pippin were forced to watch helplessly. After a few days, he was on the brink of death and Pink Pippin finally convinced her mother to let her go to the medical level herself. By this point, Green Orchard was no longer conscious. Saffron watched over him while waiting to hear back from Pinkin. They would meet their fate together when the Stable 81 experiment came to a dramatic end. Quotes * "Oh, absolutely, you ain’t hearing any complaints from me. I don’t know how I got an Immune mare to fall for me. Between her rockin’ hips, sweet smile, and poison-free blood, I consider myself the luckiest stallion in Stable 81." * "Damn I hate pulling out that suit... I might like the thing more if it didn’t make me think of death so much. Listen, I don’t want him to be alone much right now... Is it okay if I take him to Storm Brew’s afterwards. Just to keep him company?" Behind The Scenes * Green Orchard was voiced by longtime EAST Corp actor Kirby Krackle. * Green Orchard and Lug Nut having jobs in the agricultural and industrial sectors respectively was meant to cast them as part of the "regular folk" in the stable... removed from the scientific and leadership classes. Their diverging reactions to what happens (and drifting apart) is meant to show both sides of the dichotomy of the population's suffering. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Main Characters (Terminal Secrets)